


Little Miss Nightmare

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Kuro Week 2k17 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I'm tagging that just to be sure), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, I'm not sure of how to classify it, It is a cool story trust me I'm a doctor, Mild mentions to Cannibalism, Pidge is wearing modern clothes but IDK..., This is kinda fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: She was small compared to him, and he was not the tallest nightmare around. And yet, her posture was strong and her eyes were hard.Oh, what abeautifulnightmare she would be...(Written for the fifth day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Nightmare")





	Little Miss Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the fifth day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Nightmare"!
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all days, but I'll try my best!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! EDITING IS FOR BABIES! WE SUFFER FROM BAD GRAMMAR LIKE ADULTS! (Just kidding. I'm too excited to publish to edit and my beta is unavaliable at the moment)  
> So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)
> 
> Now, to the story!

The girl was petit and had some of her face hidden by a green hood. Her clothes were comfortable and practical, ideal to hide her nature, either as a girl or as a human.

She was pointing a knife to Kuro’s throat, a Dreamer’s blade.

Rare and mortal to any nightmare, that magical metal was also green with her energy and it made Kuro feel small electric shocks on his skin (even if the blade wasn’t touching it yet).

Kuro had his hands tied up behind his back. She had lured him with the smell of fresh blood then she knocked him up. He woke up with the burning sensation of the Dreamer’s metal.

He smirked.

Kuro liked the little human already.

\- Hey, sweetheart, if you wanted to talk to me so badly you could have just said so.

The blade got closer to his neck.

She glared.

\- What the fuck are you?

Kuro smirked. He had more teeth than a human and he knew how that could be disturbing. Even if the girl didn’t change her expression, her brown eyes dilated in fear.

He chuckled.

\- Darling, you are in a land of monsters and other evil creatures. What do you think I am?

\- ANSWER MY QUESTION!

The blade was now shocking and burning his skin.

Kuro still kept his cool.

That woman wouldn’t kill him.

She couldn’t take another life.

(Not yet, but he could hear the possibility on her).

He kept the easy smile.

\- There is no need for this little toy of yours, baby girl.

She tensed up.

\- How did you know…!?

\- I’m just paying attention to your pretty face, sweetheart. – Kuro smirked again.

The girl narrowed her eyes.

\- Liar.

Kuro chuckled.

\- It is true, doll. You are a sight for sore eyes.

Believe or not, but Kuro was telling her the truth. He couldn’t put a finger on what it was, but since the first moment he put his eyes on her he knew that that person was a “she”.

Instinct maybe.

She still seemed skeptical.

\- Answer me: what the fuck are you?

\- Darling, I’m just a humble nightmare from this forsaken land. – he shrugged.

\- You… - she looked down, seeming slightly vulnerable – You look like someone I used to know…

She glared at him again.

\- Why is that!?

Kuro shrugged again.

\- That could be for some reasons. The most likely is that someone probably made me like this, doll face.

She blinked.

\- Made?

\- Yeah.

\- What do you mean?

\- Well, baby girl, when the daddy nightmare love the mommy nightmare a lot-

\- Cut the crap. – she rolled her eyes – And stop fucking patronizing me. I’m not sweetheart, or baby girl or doll.

\- “Darling” then?

She pressed the dagger closer to his neck.

\- Oooooh, someone is feisty! – the dagger burned his skin. Kuro laughed – Then, what is your name, girl?

She looked at him unimpressed.

\- I know better than to tell my name to a nightmare monster.

On magical realms, names were very important. A magical creature could be controlled by someone who knows their name. The same thing for humans. It was reckless and stupid to give one’s name to a creature or person that one doesn’t know.

Kuro chuckled.

\- Fair enough. How can I call you then?

She stared at him for a long moment in an odd way that Kuro couldn’t get the meaning.

\- It is Pidge. – she said at last.

He smiled again, all full of teeth. His golden ominous eyes shone.

\- Nice to meet you, Pidgey! I’m Kuro.

Pidge nodded, still frowning. She probably knew that that was not his real name.

Kuro liked to call himself “Kuro” because it meant “black” in Japanese. When one lives in a place with constant darkness, that name seemed fitting.

He didn’t have any other name for himself anyway.

He had lost it a long time ago, he couldn’t remember how.

\- What do you mean that you were made like this? And stop being an ass.

Kuro smirked once again.

\- Nightmares are dreamed, sweetheart, just like a normal dream. – he chuckled again – Except that we are less pleasant. So we are banished to Nightmare Realm.

Dreamland and Nightmare Realm were the two worlds where magic could happen. Both feed on the humans’ dreams and they were in an eternal war against each other. Dreamland was the “good” side, where the positive energy and sweet dreams would go, a safe place for humans to explore if they are trying to learn about magic.

Nightmare Realm on the other hand was the “bad” side and was where the negative energy would go. It was a wild place where the only rule was “the strongest get to eat”. Boogiemen, monsters and evil creatures from dreams (commonly called “nightmares”) would live there. A very dangerous place, especially for such a tiny human.

And human’s flesh was the most delicious of them all.

\- Also, - Kuro continued – some nightmares are born and raised here, created by some powerful warlocks and shitheads like that. It is probably just a coincidence that I look familiar to you.

Pidge looked lost and disappointed with his answer.

\- So someone just… oh… oh.

\- Did you expected somebody else, baby doll?

She rolled her brown eyes.

\- Stop calling me that. And it doesn’t matter. – Pidge sighed – Even if you look like a lost friend of mine, you are not one or the people I’m looking for.

\- Hey! Maybe I can help you locate them, Pidgey!

She seemed unimpressed by his offer.

\- So you can kill me when I let my guard down? – she asked with anger – Not a fat chance.

\- Oh, darling… - Kuro cut the rope that was holding his wrists together using his destroyer hand – If I wanted to kill you, I could have done a way back before, with or without that fancy knife of yours.

For one moment, she seemed afraid. Her eyes widened and her hand trembled slightly.

However, she frowned again and kept an angry expression.

\- Why would you want to help me?

The nightmare shrugged.

\- I don’t have anything better to do and I liked you, doll face. – he smiled, again full of teeth – I just can’t wait to see what kind of nightmare you will turn into, little miss nightmare.

Humans could indeed use magic. It was harder in the humans’ world, but it was possible to make a few things.

On the dream worlds, they could be powerful witches or their power could be used as a weapon.

That was why Dreamland would always be on the lookout for young potential candidates to help them on the ongoing war.

That was also why some faction on Nightmare Realm would kidnap humans to drain their force.

Or to eat them. There was an intense traffic of humans for the nightmares to feast.

The humans that survived long enough on Nightmare realm would slowly turn into nightmares themselves, by feeding on the same flesh the nightmares eat and by using in any way the negative power that impregnated the land.

The girl was fierce and ruthless, Kuro wouldn’t deny it.

She would certainly be a horrific nightmare, that is for sure.

Pidge looked murderous at him.

\- I am NOT turning into a nightmare!

He chuckled.

\- Whatever you say, miss nightmare. But don’t you think that you are going to need help to do whatever you are doing here?

She stared at him for a long time before putting the knife away.

\- I’m looking for my family. My father, my brother and a family friend were kidnapped by some nightmares about a year ago.

\- A whole year, huh? They are probably dead already.

She glared murderously at him again.

\- No they aren’t!

\- Or they turned into nightmares.

\- Are you going to help me look for them or not!?

Kuro chuckled once again and stood up.

She was small compared to him, and he was not the tallest nightmare around. And yet, her posture was strong and her eyes were hard.

Oh, what a _beautiful_ nightmare she would be...

Kuro’s smirk grew into a full grin.

\- All right, Pidgey! I will help you. I can think of a few places to look for them.

Pidge nodded.

\- Ok. Don’t try anything or I will not hesitate to kill you.

He chuckled.

\- Dully noted. Now, follow me, little miss nightmare.

Pidge shook her head, but let him lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I was HATING myself for making Sheith and Kureith ideas for every single day of Kuro week.  
> Don't get me wrong, I LOOOOOVE Sheith AND Kureith.  
> However, it was kinda lame of me to keep on the same old, same old. 
> 
> Therefore, I created this! With Pidge and Kuro interacting <3 <3 <3
> 
> It is almost 4 am now and I'm FUCKING TIRED, I don't even REMEMBER the original Sheith/Kureith idea that I had hahaha
> 
> For this one with Pidge:  
> Well, yes: Kuro and Shiro are the same person in this one. Kuro is just the twisted (and broken) version of Shiro. He was kidnapped together with Sam and Matt Holt, but since he didn't have potential to magic, a witch (we-know-who) used him as a lab rat. Slowly, he turned into Kuro.  
> (I don't know how he broke free from Haggar. Maybe Ulaz, a dream, helped him? IDK).  
> I also don't know if the process of becoming a nightmare is reversible or not. It is too fucking late and I don't want to think about it right now. 
> 
> Tomorrow I'll probably don't do anything. I have a test on Saturday and I'm using too much time with these fanfics. I'm not even working on my Big Bang projects because of these!  
> Shame on me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so just talk to me if you want to call my attention.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya soon (I don't know yet)
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
